Busting Sam Out
by fromoutoftherain
Summary: Sam gets into real trouble at school and is grounded on the night of iCarly. Can Carly and Freddie bust her out and save the show? Disclaimer; Dont own iCarly, Babychams, MSN or boys like girls songs. Or anything. Except the ideas of Serena.
1. A Trip To The Principal's Office

**Hey everyone at :) Here I am again with another story. This is only because recently I was checking the reviews on iDream of Sam (My other one shot) and a really nice reviewer urged me to write more stories. So here I am :D It will be a two shot and I hope you like. I originally planned for it to be a one shot but I'll shut up now and let you read.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own iCarly**

Sam clasped her hand over her mouth in fear as the huge puff of smoke went up with a bang and many different colours emerged in front of her eyes. Delicate baby blues, Gorgeous greens and a beautiful pink colour. The little show indeed had been very pretty, But then the smoke cleared and she saw the angry eyes of her science teacher burning into her, Oh boy was he mad.

"Oopsies?" She managed to choke out. This seemed to infuriate him more and he grabbed hold of her wrist and marched her out of the classroom as Carly and Freddie looked on, Feeling sorry for Sam and knowing the huge punishment she would receive.

The fuming science teacher held onto Sam loosely, She could have easily have escaped if she had wanted to and run home without a second thought. But her parents would make her go back the next day and Mr. Franklin would be madder than ever, Sam realised there was no way to get out of this punishment, She saw Carly looking on from behind the door of room seven and smiled and waved almost happily. Another day, Another detention. Blah,Blah,Blah.

Soon Sam found herself sitting outside Mr. Franklins office and she looked down at her watch, They had been in his office chatting for over ten minutes and she was really hungry, The thought of food raced through her mind as she heard the bell ring and all the kids escape from their lessons, Ready to fill their hungry stomachs with delicious food. Sam knew she was missing out on lunch, and that well and truly annoyed her.

Sam pushed back her curly blonde locks and pressed her ear to the door.

"But, She blew up a lab table! And possibly put her lab partner in danger!" Her science teacher protested.

"Purposely?" Mr. Franklin questioned.

Sam chuckled and held her hand to her mouth. She hadn't MEANT to pour in all that weird powder and blow up the lab table. Her hand had slipped, Honest.

"It seemed to be on purpose Sir" He replied, Sam quickly jumped back and fiddled with her hair like nothing had happened as she heard the two teachers move towards the door.

"Samantha, In here now" Mr. Franklin called, Her teacher glanced down disapprovingly at her outfit. Today Sam was wearing her favourite Babycham boots, Pink and decorated with black guitars, A denim skirt with leggings and a grey long sleeved top with an attached pink vest. Sam raised her eyebrow at him and sat back in the comfy chair that she had become accustomed to.

"So, Miss Puckett. I hear you blew up part of the science lab" Mr. Franklin said, Sam searched for any hint of possibly forgiving her and letting her off with only one week of detention. But he gave no hint.

"Err, Yeah , My bad" She said, Uncaringly.

"Do you realise how serious this is?" Her science teacher butted in,

"Not really, Its only a stupid table. Isn't Ridgeway loaded or something? It could be fixed easy peasy. And look, I'm starving dude, Can you just give me my detention and let me go?" Sam said, Sitting up in her seat and staring into her Principal's eyes.

He crossed his arms and sighed.

"It's a bit more serious than that Samantha, This is the fifth bad thing you've done this week and detentions just don't seem to be working for you. I'm afraid I'll have to expel you, Two weeks. Effective immediately."

"Your joking?!" Sam shouted, But she knew he wasn't. The words 'effective immediately' rang through her head as she swung her red and black checked backpack over her shoulder and stormed out. She shot her science teacher a disgusted look as she left.

The cool breeze ran through her hair as she exited the school, She heard whispers of how much trouble she was in and that the school had finally expelled the infamous Sam Puckett. Sam unchained her bike and rode home, She was furious and she knew her parents would be too.

--

The slamming of the door to house number eighteen could be heard as Sam walked into her house, She found the time to smile at her little sister Serena, Playing on the living room carpet with her baby doll,. The doll was cutely dressed in a little blue outfit with a silk ribbon tied in its curls. She hated the way life was so simple for Serena, Only a child of four. Serena never got into trouble at school, Serena never blew anything up, Serena never got expelled. Well how could she? She was only four!

"Why are you home early Sammy?" Serena asked, Putting down her baby doll into its little cradle as its plastic eyes closed shut at the motion of it being laid down.

"I got into trouble at school" She answered quietly, Knowing her Mom was sat at the sofa eyeing her too.

"You are in so much trouble at home young lady, Never mind school!" Her Mom bellowed.

"Chillax Mom!" Sam yelled back , She wasn't in the mood for this. She just wanted a snack.

"No I will not Samantha, I had a call from the school. You've been expelled Samantha! You have never done anything this bad before, Me and your father are both very angry!" Her Mom replied.

Sam's mouth dropped open as she took her bag from her shoulder and dumped it on the floor.

"Dad knows?!" She said, Oh she was in trouble now.

"You are grounded Samantha Puckett!" Her Mom said, turning her back and going back to the television soap she was previously watching.

"No! Not today Mom! Tonight is iCarly!" Sam protested, She knew she couldn't miss iCarly. Carly and Freddie needed her, The script had already been done and Carly couldn't pull off all the funny lines herself. Without Sam iCarly would have to be cancelled.

"Too bad" She replied, Not tearing her eyes away from the TV for a second. Sam screamed out in frustration and barged up to her room and slammed the door. She glanced for a second at the walls, Posters of her favourite bands and celebrities covered every inch of the wall so no wallpaper could be spotted. Sam was glad of this as when she had moved in it had been a putrid snot green colour and she had really never bothered to paint it, The roof was sloping and there was a window seat that had a great view of the garden, Not that Sam was really bothered about the garden. She threw herself onto her bed and a muffled scream rang out as she buried her face into the light blue pillow.

A small beeping sound was the only sound heard in the room of Sam Puckett just then as she punched in Carly's mobile number. The phone simply rang a few times before she heard the voice of Carly call out.

"Sam! Is that you? Where are you? What happened? People are saying you have been expelled. Is it true?" Carly asked in a hurried way, Sam held the phone slightly away from her ear as Carly's hushed tone became louder and louder until she was practically screaming down the phone.

"Uh-huh. Sucks to be me. My Mom is being so unfair. She's grounded me" Sam said angrily

"What! But tonight is iCarly!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Freddie wants to talk."

"Uh, Why?"

"Don't know, He looks mad"

Sam heard the phone being passed over to Freddie, and soon she heard him breathing down the receiver.

"Sam how could you be so stupid!" He spat out angrily.

"Me? Stupid? Please Fred-dork. You keep a teddy on your bed named Mr. Cuddles. I'm the one who is stupid?" Sam said, She heard the phone go silent for a while and put her hand over her mouth to stop the giggles slipping out.

"Sam you are purposely trying to change the subject!" Freddie shouted defeated .

"Whatever, Anyway I've been expelled and grounded. So you get Carly all to yourself for a while. Don't you feel lucky?"

"Whatever Sam. Were coming, See you soon." Freddie told her, Then the phone line went dead.

What did he mean, Were coming? Sam flopped back onto her bed and Freddie's words swam around In her head. She suddenly sat up as she had an exciting thought. Were Carly and Freddie busting her out?


	2. Trespassing

**Okay, I changed my mind. Its going to be a three-shot. Unless I change my mind again. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly**

Spencer thought elephants were stampeding down the stairs as Carly and Freddie ran down them and bolted for the door.

"How long till iCarly starts?" Carly asked, Stopping suddenly and then bouncing up and down on the spot, She had never been this nervous before. Not even the first time they had hosted iCarly, Because she had Sam there with her then. Sam was always cracking jokes and helping calm Carly down before a big test or asking out a cute boy, But Sam wasn't here and Carly just couldn't deal with that.

Freddie glanced down at his watch.

"An hour!" He said, Panic running across his face.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked, Looking up from his plate of tacos.

"We'll explain on the way there, Can you give us a lift to Sam's house? Its URGENT." Carly demanded, She had no time for Spencer's questions right now! She saw him open his mouth again to continue his pervious question and she clapped a hand to his mouth whilst Freddie forced him out of the door.

--

Sam sat on her bed, Playing with her hair. Her mobile phone had been confiscated by her parents so she had no contact with Carly or Freddie whatsoever. Her Dad had arrived home just a few minutes ago and had lectured her about the importance of getting good grades and not getting expelled, Through the whole lecture Sam had pretended to listen and nodded when she thought needed. When he finally left she shut the lock on her white bedroom door and leaped on her bed in despair.

Unexpectedly, Sam had a genius idea. Freddie was a geek, Right? And geeks always carried around their laptops, She ran over to the window seat where her laptop lie and booted up MSN. She was delighted to find out Freddie was online.

_Heavenly-Rebellious: DORK!_

_Techboy: Oh nice to see you too Sam._

_Heavenly-Rebellious: You can't see me you idiot._

**You have invited Techboy to start viewing webcam. Please wait for a response or ****Cancel****(Alt+Q) the pending invitation.**

**Techboy has accepted your request to start viewing webcam**

_Heavenly-Rebellious: Now ya can ;P_

Freddie smiled as he watch Sam stick her tongue out at him, She was so cute when she wanted to be. Carly glanced over Freddie's shoulder.

"Is Sam online? Oh my gosh! Put your webcam on!" She urged

**You have invited Heavenly-Rebellious to start viewing webcam. Please wait for a response or ****Cancel****(Alt+Q) the pending invitation.**

**Heavenly-Rebellious has accepted your request to start viewing webcam**

The next few minutes were spent by Carly and Sam waving excitedly at each other, Blowing kisses and pulling weird faces until Sam finally typed a message.

_Heavenly-Rebellious: Where are you guys? It looks kinda dark._

_Techboy: Spencer's car. Were coming for you._

Freddie saw the look of shock dawn over Sam's face, her mouth dropped wide open and held its position for a second or two. He glanced away long enough to check the time on his watch.

"Half an hour till iCarly" He told Carly, A worried look was cast upon her face. She pushed aside her straight, black, silky hair and screwed up her face.

"Were never going to make it!" She yelled, Throwing her hands up in the air

_Heavenly-Rebellious: You guys are atch coming?_

_Techboy: Better than that, Were just around the corner._

_Heavenly-Rebellious: PARK THERE. I don't want M and D to see you guys._

"Park here! Sam doesn't want her Mom and Dad to see us" Freddie repeated Sam's message and Spencer parked the car. Freddie gave the blonde bully a thumbs up sign over webcam, Waved and closed down his laptop.

Freddie, Carly and Spencer silently exited the car, Trying as hard as possible not to make a single sound. Carly was holding her breath, Afraid to even breathe just in case she gave the game away, Holding her white skirt down as the wind blew around trying to force it upwards.

"We'll have to cut across these gardens" Spencer whispered, Pointing to a house about six places away from Sam's own house. Carly looked at Spencer wide-eyed.

"We can't do that, Its trespassing!" She stated

"We have no choice" Freddie replied, The two boys grabbed Carly by each wrist and ran across the garden before she could protest. Only to trigger the light censor and start off a chorus of barking dogs.

"MAKE A BREAK FOR IT!" Carly yelled, Immediately forgetting about the fact she was supposed to be quiet and running through the hedge frantically, Followed by Freddie and a lolloping Spencer who had to pull himself up after tripping over a garden gnome.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the first one!**


	3. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly**

Carly's heart pounded under her pink shirt as she ran away from the dog snapping at her feet, Her legs were heavy and her hair stuck to her face with sweat. All of a sudden she tripped over a rock and hit the ground with a thump. The dog got closer, and she screamed. She knew this was it, She was going to be wounded badly by fierce dogs, or worse.

Out of the blue, Strong arms lifted Carly from the floor and out of the dog's grasp. Carly smiled at her big brother, Who had just saved her from injury.

"Thanks Spence" She beamed.

"That's ok, Run!" He shouted, Slipping his hand in hers and running through yet another hedge. Freddie was slightly behind, Panting and running out of breath. Gosh, No wonder he was always picked last in Gym class. He heard Carly and Spencer urging him on, Shouting and yelling for him to carry on running. He knew he would have to if he didn't want to get caught or savaged by dogs. So, he continued running and dived through a hedge beside Carly and Spencer.

The trio finally emerged out of the many gardens and stopped to breath, Spencer gave an overdramatic sigh and comically fell to the floor breathing heavily.

"Ow, A stitch. It hurts!" He moaned "I hate running"

Carly giggled, Despite the fact she had ran out of breath and was panting heavy in a synchronized way to Freddie's gasps of breath, She suddenly remembered.

"Oh my gosh! What time is it?" She asked, Her eyes bulging in fear.

"We have ten minutes till iCarly!" Freddie stated, Carly paced up and down and Spencer lifted himself off the floor understanding the urgency of the situation. Carly muttered to herself as she paced up and down the lamp lit street.

"I have an idea!" She said, Stopping in her tracks "Do you have your camera on you?"

Carly's happy look was suddenly no longer strewn across her face as she saw Freddie shake his head, Her brilliant idea crushed. The three stood in the middle of the street, Spencer took the opportunity to pick the leaves from his soft brown hair.

"Lets just get to Sam and maybe we can get back in time" Spencer added quietly, Everyone knew they couldn't get Sam out in time and get back to Carly's house that fast. It just wasn't possible, But they were all full of hope.

The three crept around the back of Sam's house, Hearing the hum of the television, the random chatter of Sam's parents and Serena playing with some sort of toy.

"Shh" Carly whispered, Putting her finger to her lips. The three looked at the light coming from Sam's window and Freddie picked up a stone, Aiming for the window to catch Sam's attention, He missed and Carly couldn't help but let out a laugh. Carly herself then picked up a pebble and threw it at Sam's window. Carly hit it perfectly and Freddie's cheeks went bright red.

"Girls do it better" Carly bragged, Watching Freddie's cheeks go up in flames. A face appeared at the window, A face belonging to Sam. Well obviously Sam was attached to it, She giggled and motioned for them to come up.

"How?" Carly whisper-yelled, and Sam threw down what seemed to be a hand-made rope. Made from bed sheets.

"Repunzel, Repunzel! Let down your hair" Spencer joked as Carly took hold of the 'rope' Freddie put his hands out underneath Carly, Ready to catch her if she fell. Carly held on with all her might, Her feet pushing against the side of Sam's house. For a minute, Carly lost her grip and thought she was going to fall, But kept strong and finally tumbled through Sam's window.

"Hello there" Sam smiled down at Carly and they shared a quick hug, Then holding onto the rope so Freddie could make his way up, Sam was pulling from the front and Carly was behind pulling from the back. Unexpectedly, Freddie fell through Sam's open window, Knocking Sam to the floor as he did so. Then their lips were touching, and Sam's lips tingled in excitement. The kiss broke and Sam shoved Freddie away.

"Get off me!" She said, Pushing him to the side with all her might. Causing him to make a bang against the wooden floor. The three teens held their breath, Listening for footsteps. None came.

"Oh thank you God" Carly breathed out, Then leant out of the window to see Spencer waving hysterically. Carly knew he wouldn't be able to get up the side of the house.

"Sam, Do you have your video camera?" Carly asked, Sam looked slightly dazed and she had to click her fingers to Sam's face and she snapped out of it.

"Oh wait, yeah. Let me get it!" Sam said, Running over to the other side of the room and rummaging through a drawer. She punched her arm into the air in victory and pulled out her video camera, Handing it over to Carly.

"Freddie, Can you hook this up to your laptop and film iCarly from this?" Carly questioned

"Oh yeah, Let me just attach the cable to the… and then I'll. Aha, We have connection!" Freddie smiled triumphantly.

"Time?" Carly and Sam asked simultaneously.

"A minute till iCarly!" He told the two girls.

"Start up the camera!" Carly instructed, He did as told and started counting down the seconds until iCarly started then motioned at the two girls that they were live.

"Hey People!" Carly said, Into the camera "Welcome to iCarly!"

"She's Carly and she just risked her life to break me out of the prison I call my house!"

"She's Sam and she just shared an unexpected kiss with Freddie!" Carly said with a huge smile on her face, She watched as her two best friends faces went bright red and felt a sharp nudge against her arm from Sam.

"Ouch! Anyway, You might have realised were not quite in our usual studio"

"You could say that. Tell em' why Carls!"

"Well, Sam's been grounded"

"I blew up part of the science lab!" She exclaimed proudly

"So, Myself, Freddie and Spencer risked our lives to get here and do iCarly. Because we love all our viewers so much!" Carly said, They both began blowing kisses to the camera and making smooching noises.

"Speaking of Spencer, He's outside" Freddie said, Taking the camera over to the window and Spencer waved

"Are we going to get back to our usual studio?" Spencer asked, Whispering.

"Sure, Guys iCarly will resume later once we get back to our usual studio. An email will be sent out once we do!" Carly told the viewers, As Freddie turned the camera off.

"To the studio!" Sam said to nobody in particular, As they all took it in turn to climb out of the window carefully.

**Ah forget what I said, It'll be as many chapters long as I need. Sorry about everybody who is NOT a Seddie shipper, But I couldn't resist.**


	4. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly or the song 'The Great Escape' by Boys Like Girls :)**

The trio sat in the iCarly studio, Freddie playing with his camera whilst the two girls lounged in beanbags and drank cans of Coca-Cola. Carly was beaming from ear to ear, Sam and Freddie had not dared to look at each other all night since the incident, The only time when Sam had dared to glance his way her cheeks went up in flames and she never looked his way again.

"Great show tonight!" Carly commented, Taking a sip from her can of Coca-Cola.

"Uh-huh" Sam said "Wonder if we got any reviews on the site"

Carly noticed how she didn't address Freddie to his face and only implied he should go check the site, She smiled again and twisted her black hair around her fingers as the room went silent. Sam couldn't bear it for much longer and ran over to the radio to switch it on. A smile soon formed on her face as the lyrics blasted out from the speaker.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

Sam started to hum to the song and again resumed her place in her usual beanbag, It was so random of this song to play after the night the four of them had experienced. Breaking Sam out, Being chased by dogs. It truly was the great escape. She watched as Freddie mimed to the song and Carly's head began to sway backwards and forwards to the music, They all couldn't deny they loved the song

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

Suddenly, Carly got off her feet and started to dance, Pulling Sam up with her.

"What are you doing?" Sam protested, Trying not to let Carly's pleading looks get through to her.

"Come on, You know you love this song!" Carly said, Raising an eyebrow. Her body swayed from side to side to the music and Sam found herself wanting to get up and join her. It felt as if that moment she had no control of her feet as she stood up and began to wildly jump around to the music, Clutching onto Carly's hands.

"Watch it burn

Let it die

Cause we are finally free tonight!" The two teens sang, Throwing themselves about. Freddie ran over to the radio and turned up the volume, Watching the two girls throw themselves about the room to the song by Boys like girls. He ran over to Carly and bumped her on the hip with his, Causing her to lose her grip on Sam's hands and fall to the floor in embarrassment, soon she got back up and pushed Freddie down. It became a game of all pile on and Freddie argued as the two girls crushed him.

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_But we'll cry_

_We won't give up the fight_

The two grabbed Freddie's sides and began to tickle him, He seemed to be extremely ticklish and squirmed away as the sarcastic blonde and preppy brunette lightly clawed at his sides.

"We'll scream loud at the top of our lungsAnd they'll think it's just cause were youngAnd we'll feel so alive" Sam sang, At first she didn't seem to realise she was singing along and just continued tickling her dorky friend. Freddie and Carly were surprised to find she had an amazing voice

"Wow Sam, You can really sing!" Carly complimented, Sam blushed for the millionth time that night and announced.

"That's it, Lets get her!"

She released her grip of Freddie and began to tickle Carly, Pushing her about the floor with her hands as Freddie helped her tickle, They were having such fun didn't notice Spencer and Mrs. Benson stood at the entrance to the elevator with wide grins on their faces as the three teenagers messed around and jumped up and down. The song lyrics bursting out from the speakers and into the room, The three of them knew tonight had been their very own Great Escape.

**So that was the end, I hope you enjoyed it and I definately would like to write some more iCarly. I have ideas you see :) Review if you liked or if you want to give me some advice or whatever.**

**CatchxAxFallingxStar :)**


End file.
